


boo!

by hakhee



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Clowns, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, eunsang is a little shit, minhee is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakhee/pseuds/hakhee
Summary: eunsang knows minhee hates haunted houses. so, eunsang takes minhee to a haunted house.





	boo!

**Author's Note:**

> it’s never too early for spooky season

“there’s nothing to be afraid of,” eunsang whispers in his ear.

minhee jumps backwards, startled, back slamming against the wall behind him, shrinking back in return to the stares from people around them. he glares at his friend with exasperation. “jesus christ, sang. you can’t do that!”

“i just did,” he says in return, cheerfully grabbing minhee’s hand and skipping along. minhee reluctantly follows along, practically dragging his feet along the ground in protest.

it was not his idea to come to a haunted house. eunsang had been so giddy when seungyoun had suggested it, he just couldn’t say no. not when he was faced with those  _ eyes. _ he only realized the true gravity of the situation he was in when he stepped into the entrance line, a closed in space that had flickering lights and was packed with people he couldn’t tell if they were part of the attraction or just purposely trying to scare the shit out of him. he knew he was  _ kind of  _ a scaredy-cat, but not to this degree, where he was shaking just thinking of going inside.

he tries to focus on eunsang’s soft hand gripping his own, squeezing it just a little tighter. eunsang squeezes back and shoots a small, comforting smile at him. his heart flutters, butterflies darting around in his stomach, but he pushes the feeling down, deep inside. no time for that when he’s literally about to die.

“hey,” eunsang catches his attention. “you know we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, right? i’m not forcing you.”

minhee breathes in shakily. “no, no. i’m fine. i know this is something you really want to do.” he doesn’t mention the fact that they’re about 10 feet from the entrance, and he would honestly rather push through it then squeeze through everyone lined up behind them. it’s all worth it for the look of thankfulness eunsang gives him, his eyes shining. minhee thinks he would do just about anything to see that.

as time passes, they slowly move to the front of the line. as they move forward, minhee can start to see the inside of the haunted house through the space between the thin black curtains you enter through. eunsang wouldn’t tell him what kind it was when they came in, and now he understands why.

“eunsang,” he hisses between his teeth as they finally get to the front of the line. “why didn’t you tell me it was  _ clowns _ ?”

the boy in question just smiles innocently. minhee tightens his already suffocating grip on eunsang’s hand even more as the guy running the whole thing disinterestedly stamps their hands and takes their money before letting them step tentatively through the curtains. eunsang squeezes back just as they enter.

“oh my god. i’m going to die,” he whispers to himself, more than anything, ignoring the sympathetic look eunsang spares him.

as soon as they enter, the first clown pops out, right in minhee’s face. his first reaction is to scream his head off, grasping onto eunsang’s waist and hiding behind him. eunsang just laughs, holding his hands and leading him further into the house. minhee digs his face into eunsang’s shoulder, the sweater he’s wearing soft against his face. he tries to focus on the smell of his cologne instead of the undoubtedly terrifying things happening around him. as they walk further, minhee being led blindly by eunsang, he feels something behind him.

he hears it before he sees it. a small, high pitched whisper ghosts his ear. “what’s wrong, boy? just let me see your face.” 

he screams into eunsang’s shoulder and flails around, not feeling too bad for hitting the boy as he bursts into laughter. when he lifts his head, he sees a clown with his makeup looking like its slipping off it’s face and a big smile on it’s face. his first instinct is to hit it, but as he starts to throw punches into the air around him, the clown backs off, waving with a wide smile on it’s face. he punches a few more time before he’s completely sure it’s gone, with eunsang holding him back like he’s some kind of animal, laughing so hard he can barely breathe.

“you,” he has to take a gasp of breath. “that was the funniest thing i’ve ever seen in my life. i wish i got a video. oh my god.”

minhee glares at him menacingly - sort of - before wrapping himself back around eunsang, this time standing at his side with his arm wrapped around his waist. they continue on for a few minutes, sadly, notes minhee, with minimal violence. he can hear the clowns laugh, and the mirroring giggles that erupt from eunsang every time he jumps and grips his waist tighter, but he manages to keep his face buried in eunsang’s shoulder for the majority of the time with little-to-no complications. 

that is, up until the very end. 

“hey. it’s almost over, okay? just look for this last part.” when minhee shakes his head and refuses to move, minhee can’t see it but he can practically  _ feel  _ eunsang pout. “pretty please? for me?”

minhee looks up and, of course, eunsang’s bottom lip is jutting out and he’s giving his signature puppy eyes. and who is minhee to say no to  _ that _ ? 

eunsang cheers quietly, and minhee drags him forward ao they can just get out of there. he sees a line of clowns standing at the exit, lining both sides, and he swears he almost cries. they’re staring at the two boys menacingly as they approach the gauntlet of murder-clowns. when minhee finally matches his step with the first one, they all start getting closer, making him feel closed in. he walks as fast as he can, dragging along eunsang like a dog because he  _ won’t stop  _ trying to intimidate the clowns right back. finally, he manages to pull the boy to the very end, where the exit is blocked by- you guessed it -another clown. he steps aside as they move to push the door open, but at the last second, pops out in front of minhee.

he doesn’t waste a single second before forcing the door open, pulling eunsang through forcefully and slamming it closed. they exited right next to where they entered, he vaguely notices. 

as soon as minhee catches his breath, eunsang cups his cheek lightly and his breath ghosts across minhee’s face. he’s in too much shock to say anything as eunsang delicately places a peck right on his lips before pulling back, keeping their hands wrapped tightly together.

“what was that for?” minhee asks, confused but very,  _ very _ , happy. 

eunsang smiles at him. “you were so brave in there. i just thought i owed you that for making you go through it.”

“oh,” minhee replies, breathless. “i think that’s a fair enough exchange.”

as they walk away from the haunted house, minhee barely even thinks about it. all he can think about it eunsang’s lips on his own.

( later, when they’re cuddled up on minhee’s bed, he thinks of something.

“was that your plan all along?” minhee questions, glancing at the arm lightly placed on his waist.

eunsang pecks his cheek. “was what my plan?”

minhee snorts. “taking me to the haunted house just so you could kiss me. i  _ know  _ you know i hate them.”

eunsang blushes and avoids eye contact with him, confirming minhee’s suspicions. “you asshole!” he exclaims, hitting him lightly. “i literally almost died in there, just so you could kiss me!”

“i may be an asshole,” he pauses. “but i’m your asshole.”

“i’m never listening to you ever again,” minhee grumbles in reply, but kisses eunsang anyway, because everyone knows he can’t deny him of anything. )

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like twenty minutes and its SO bad but i felt like posting something so... here u go i guess (yes i know the summary is terrible im not creative)


End file.
